One Night Stand
by boaterV
Summary: OC Regan is kidnapped and rescued by Dean. Smart girls always say Thank You.


My name is Regan Patrick and I am not an idiot. Try to remember that as you read my story.

It was a Friday night after a long week and all I wanted to do was hurry home, crawl into some comfy PJ's and watch The Unit on TIVO. I know this is super lame, I said I wasn't an idiot, I didn't say anything about being cool. It's just that my job is hard and doesn't leave me much time for a life. Friday was the first time I had left the office before 7. Of course this was my own fault for wanting to be a lawyer. You see I have a plan, law school after college, job at a prestigious firm, partner by 30 (okay 35 is more realistic, a girl can dream). Then I will have time to find my prince charming and have perfect children and live happily ever after in domestic bliss. Wait, I don't think this is helping to reinforce my point about my level of intelligence. Did I mention I went to Harvard Law? See smart just like I said.

Okay back to my story so yes I wanted to have a super lame Friday night with just me, the hot men of The Unit and some earl grey tea. I blame what happened next on Mac, that man is all danger and hotness. As I hurried into the dark parking garage trying to find my little green Jetta I was completely lost in my own head. I didn't do any of the things a smart and alone women does while walking to her car in a dark parking garage, I didn't have my keys in my hand ready to use as a weapon or to hit the alarm button to call for help. Instead I was carrying a pile of papers that I would be spending my Saturday going over. Go ahead you can roll your eyes but I have a plan and if that means I can't hang out in smelly bars getting hit on by guys who use cheesy pick up lines that is a sacrifice I am willing to make. Of course to talk to my mother you would think my only goal should be to find a man to give her grandbabies but she never did get me. Her greatest joy was being Mom to me and my little brother Finn. She doesn't get "the plan"(Yeah I'm trying out the quotes). But I digress. I was distracted, too many thoughts buzzing around in my head like bees. That is why I didn't realize someone had snuck up behind me until his hand was covering my mouth. My first instinct was to scream but when I took a deep breath I realized too late that the rag he was covering my mouth with was covered in some sort of knock out drug. Sucking it deep into my lungs I felt my field of vision get narrow just as my knees buckled. My last thought was of my files I had spent all week organizing, I tried to hug them close to prevent them from spilling all over the concrete and then the world went dark.

I felt myself coming awake and for a moment I actually wanted to stretch out and enjoy the feel of the soft cotton sheets on my bare skin. But just like that it came rushing back. Trying to hold perfectly still while I did a mental inventory of everything I kept my eyes closed. Hoping that if anyone was watching they didn't know I was awake yet. Not sure why I thought I was safer asleep but at the time it seemed logical. I blame it on the haze of the drugs. Trying hard to concentrate on my surroundings I listened for anyone that might be in the room with me. No matter how hard I strained the only thing I could hear was the hum of what I assumed to be an overhead fan. Slowly taking inventory I realized I was still wearing my bra and panties but my adorable navy Ann Klein suit was gone. I tried really hard not to think about who had taken it off. I wasn't ready to deal with that thought at all. The bed I was lying in was very comfortable and the sheets smelled fresh and clean like they had just been washed. Taking a deep breath there was another smell. Something not nearly as pleasant as fresh bed linens. Something that smelled like wet dog and fresh dirt and was making my nose tickle. hoping that my long dark hair was covering my face enough so that if someone was watching me they wouldn't notice my eye crack open I took a peek. From the angle I was laying on the bed I could see a window with lace curtains like my grandmother has in her den. In from of the window was a little white bench with a flowered cushion of top that looked like someone had spent a lot of time sitting in it. Patches of the pattern were almost completely gone. Based on the light I was guessing it was early morning as if to confirm my thought my stomach grumbled protesting its empty state. That is when I heard it. I low grumble behind me. I wouldn't have thought it was possible but I think my heart actually stopped for a brief moment and I tried to suppress the gasp. I wasn't alone. What sort of lunatics drugs a woman and takes her home to his grandma's house? I think it was probably a good thing he spoke because I am pretty sure I would have never guessed right.

"You can stop pretending, I can tell from your breathing and heartbeat that you are awake Regan." His voice was deep and very familiar. It was dripping with menace and I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Fine I'm awake but I'll have you know I am not really awake until I have my first cup of coffee." I tried to express a level of confidence I certainly didn't feel. I opened my eyes fully and raised a hand to push my hair back from my face. Sitting up I held the sheet close to my body not wanting to be exposed. Turning to face the dark voice I felt my jaw drop.

"Peter from the mail room?" To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Peter was a small scrawny man. Everything about him was nondescript from his mousy brown hair to his dull brown eyes. He had a weak chin and blotchy skin and looked like he could have 15 or 25, He had been delivery my office mail for the last year and I knew nothing about him. Don't get me wrong I would say "good morning" and the usual pleasantries but Peter doesn't fit into the plan so I never went past the surface. Right about now I was wishing I had.

"Beautiful Regan. You never looked at me twice, Always so busy working. You're looking now though. Azazeal will be sure of that." Was I supposed to respond to that? Desperately searching my memories for anything that would help me in this situation I drew a blank. Sure I had seen lots of action movies but I was pretty sure none of them would help me now.

"Peter can I please go home?" Hey my grandma always said you catch more flies with honey than vinegar. At the very least I didn't think it would push him into a frenzy.

"Sorry but you can't leave. You are going to be my gift to Azazeal." As he said this he moved closer and for the first time I saw the table behind him. Although I think it would be more accurately described as an alter, I'm not about the split hairs. It had an awful looking goat head in the center of a pentagram. If I wasn't so scared I might laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Did this guy worship the Devil? Talk about taking EMO a bit too far. But since I was still mostly naked being watched by what I was pretty sure was a crazy person in a house I couldn't possible begin to know the location of I choose to keep my inner snark quiet.

This is the part that gets really interesting. I know I lead a simple (okay boring) life so you can be forgiven for assuming I wouldn't know interesting if it bit me on the ass.

As a lawyer I thought I was pretty good at making a convincing argument but I had never encountered insanity before. It's pretty easy to lay out an argument when the normal rules of society apply. Society agrees people who smack their wives around are bad but I somehow doubted Peter was still concerning himself about what polite society thought of him and that pretty much ruled out any of my arguments. I doubt the threat of prison was something he was worrying about.

Desperately searching my mind for a way to reach him as he moved closer with the blade of the knife I saw his eyes turn black and he gave me a bone chilling smile.

"Peter please don't do this." I wasn't above begging.

I was about to try and get past him when the door was forced open. Standing there in a pretty good imitation of a superhero was a gorgeous specimen of man. He was probably 6 feet tall with short dark blond hair and the most intense green eyes. He was wearing loose fitting jeans and a t shirt that left little to the imagination regarding his incredible chest, In his left hand he held a sawed off shotgun and in his right was a bottle of water.

"Can I come in? I know you are probably busy and I hate to interrupt" The man's voice was dripping with sarcasm and confidence.

Peter turned towards him and the man hurled the water at him. Now I know you are starting to wonder if I hit my head or if I was still groggy from the drugs but I swear this is what happened. Peter screamed like it was acid and even though his skin was smoking it looked unmarked.

"Fuck you Winchester!" Peter snarled at him and started to move towards the door. "You are not going to interrupt this."

"Actually I already did and this nice lady doesn't look like she is down with being a bride of some hellspawn." With that remark he actually looked towards me and winked. I guess my libido was cool with the whole life and death situation because I actually blushed and for s brief moment I could think of nothing but his amazing mouth all over my skin. Talk about having a knight in shinning armor complex!

The man in the doorway backed up a few paces and Peter went after him out of the room. Now I want to tell you that as soon as he was out of the room I grabbed the sheet and ran out of the house to call the police and yes that would have been the smart thing to do but it seems I was in shock. Yes shock because I certainly wasn't waiting around to thank the handsome stranger that would be silly. I didn't have a lot of time to think too much about my motivations for staying though as I heard a horrible scream of frustration from the other room, that motivated me to get moving. Hoping off the bed and fashioning the sheet into a toga I made my way towards the door grabbing a candle stick on my way. It was heavy enough to make a decent impromptu weapon that I hoped I would have no need for. Popping my head out the door I heard what sounded an awful lot like Italian being spoken in the very rapid fashion and under it I could hear growling. With every fiber of my being I didn't want to go towards that sound but it was my only option unless you think jumping from a second story window in nothing more than a bed sheet is a good idea. I did consider it but it's really hard to escape a crazed stalker with two broken ankles.

As I slowly made my way down the stairs the noise stopped abruptly and I felt a cold rush of air. As my foot touched the last step I though I heard someone coming, Spinning around the landing with the candlestick held high I found myself pressed up against a solid wall of man. His one arm stopped me from bringing my improvised weapon down while the other went around my waist to steady me. His hand was strong and warm on my wrist and the arm that was wrapped around me felt like corded steel. Gasping I found myself staring up into his incredible green eyes. He was smirking down at me and suddenly I was very much aware of just how little was separating my bare flesh from his chest.

"Whoa. It is my understanding that usually the damsel in distress thanks her rescuer, she doesn't try and knock him unconscious with a very substantial candlestick" With that he slid his hand from my wrist up my arm leaving a delicious trail of heat where his skin touched me. I felt my heart start to speed up and the heat begin to build in my core. Women can talk about equal rights and liberation all they want but no matter how many glass ceilings we smash we all still secretly love the idea of a strong man who can rescue us from any situation. Think you are too enlightened for that? Jason Statham. Need I say more?

I'm not sure if I stood there for seconds or minutes in his warm embrace.

"Dean, Is everything okay?" A voice from the other room called but his eyes never left my face.

"Yeah Sammy, It's all good." His voice made me shiver and I couldn't resist the urge to wet my lips. I assume her took that as an invitation because before I could blink he closed the distance between us and brought his lips down on mine in a kiss that was so intense I was glad his arm was still around my waist as I felt my knees go weak. His tongue was on my lips waiting for me to allow it entrance and while logic told me not to kiss a completer stranger I found my lips parting, he was plundering me. It was the only way to describe how complete and utterly at his mercy I was. It he had laid me down on the floor I am pretty sure I would have let him take me right there, I felt him start to pull back and realized at some point I had wound my arms around his neck. One hand still holding the candle stick. I saw him look down at me with lust filled eyes.

"We need to get you home miss." He paused His words were husky and low and I realized he was asking my name. I had just let this stranger kiss me senseless and he didn't even know my name.

"Regan Patrick" My voice sounded breathless.

"Please to meet you Regan, Dean Winchester and I will be playing the part of your rescuer today." Again the mischievous smirk graced his lips. Lips that were swollen and wet from our kiss. "Can I take you home?"

Now logically I don't know anything about this guy but I found it hard to believe that he would break into a random house to rescue kidnapped ladies only to kidnap them himself. It just didn't seem like a very viable MO. Not to mention standing here in the hallway of a crazed mailroom employee I felt safer in his arms that I felt in my own bed. Of course I should have been questioning my own judgment at this point. It's not like I knew Peter was a psycho.

"Yeah that would be great. I don't think it would be a good idea to try and ride the bus in this outfit." He let out a deep laugh and moved away slightly and the loss of his body heat made me want to whimper.

"Sammy finish up here and I'll meet you back at the hotel. I'm going to make sure Miss Patrick gets home safe." He put his hand at the small of my back and led me towards the front door. I caught a brief glimpse of my other rescuer and was surprised to find a gentle looking giant of a man who nodded with a knowing smile at Dean's words. Great. Nothing like being a foregone conclusion. As we rushed out the front door he led me towards a beautiful classic black Impala. I guess sometimes your knight arrives on a black stallion instead of white. I wanted to stay in the fantasy but I had so many questions. What the hell had happened and what did they do to Peter. Not that I was too worried about him but even after the last few hours the lawyer in me was still trying to piece together a motive.

"Dean is Peter..?" I hesitated. Would it be better if I didn't know?

"Dead? No he'll be fine." he answered my unasked question and started the car with a loud rumble. Distracted by the thought of all those lovely horses under the hood I smiled.

"You like my baby?" He asked with obvious pride.

"I know girls aren't supposed to care about a car besides the obvious label but to be honest I love a classic car. I'd pick a gas guzzling supercharged engine any day of the week over some silly 100 MPG hybrid with only slightly more power than a gerbil on a wheel." He laughed as he eased the car into traffic. We spent the next few minutes in silence as I directed him to my house. I thought about heading to my office to get my car but I had no idea where my keys were and in my current state of dress I wasn't really up for wandering around a dark parking garage looking for them.

Pulling up in front of my house I suddenly felt very awkward. The weird part was that up until that moment if had felt perfectly natural to be sitting half naked in this beautiful car with a dreamy guy who had just rescued me from some bizzaro kidnapping. Without waiting for me to ask he got out of the car and came around and opened my door following me as I walked towards my front door. Standing there on my front porch it occurred to me I didn't have my keys. Great now how the hell was I supposed to get in my house? I could knock on Mrs. Phillips door. She was the nice retired lady who lived next door; I had given her a spare a few months after moving in just in case. Problem was as sweet as she was she was also an awful gossip and the fact that I was wearing a floral bed sheet and not much else wasn't something I wanted the entire neighborhood talking about for the next month. As if he could read my mind Dean moved me aside and took out what looked an awful lot like a set of lock picking tools if TV crime shows were to be trusted at all this was not his first time. I think I usually have to jiggle my key more than he had to move the tools before the door popped open. Trying really hard not to think about where someone might learn that skill I led him into my small living room,

He closed the door behind him and then took a quick look around my house. It didn't occur to me until that minute that he had taken me home to ensure there were no other crazy guys hoping to kidnap me. I suddenly felt the weight of the last few hours crash down on me. Feeling my knees go week I sunk down onto my couch and buried my face into my hands, Before I could pull myself together I felt the first sob break free. Before the first tear fell he was sitting the couch next to me and I felt his hands on mine. Moving them away from my face and forcing me to look at him he smiled and despite the tears I found myself smiling back. I couldn't help myself.

"I'm so sorry; I don't know what's wrong with me. I haven't even thanked you." grabbing a tissue I wiped my face and noticing the black smears I felt my tiny bit of vanity surge to the surface. I could only imagine that my carefully applied make up from the day before was now smeared all over my face. Here I was sitting on my couch dangerously close to my really hot rescuer and my best guess was I looked like scary raccoon.

"I'll count that kiss as a thank you. It isn't very often I save such a beautiful lady" At that I turned 4 shades of red. I won't pretend to be falsely modest. I am an attractive girl. With the contrast of my dark hair and fair skin coupled with my blue eyes I don't have trouble getting a date when I want one. But right now I had been drugged, kidnapped and was wearing a bed sheet. I think it would be just a tad bit ridiculous to assume anything about me was beautiful but I wasn't about to correct him. I sat there feeling his hand rub slow circle on the back of my neck now knowing what I should do. Part of me wanted to kiss him again but I was torn. Was he here out of pity? A strong sense of duty? Did he want some sort of payment from me? It's not like I got rescued a lot.

I didn't have a long time to think about it because he leaned in and kissed me again. This time is was a slow and careful exploration of my mouth. Thinking back I am pretty sure he was trying to comfort me but despite the gentleness of the kiss the effect on my body was the same as before. Knees weak, stomach flip flopping, seeing stars amazing. God lord this man could kiss. I felt him shift closer to me and the heat from his body was making me heady with need. I'm not the type to loose my head over some cute guy but I was falling fast. Past the point where I would be able to think about anything but how it felt to be touch by him. I could have kissed him for an hour and never tired of it. As soon as that thought entered my mind he was kissing his way down my neck and my head fell back and I hear someone moan. The pleasure was so intense I didn't even realize I was making those sounds. I felt his mouth growl as it fluttered over my pulse, sending shivers up and down my spine. I was putty in his hands. It should have shared me how easily I had given up complete control to a man who was still not much more that a stranger, I wish I had some logical reason but the truth was he made me feel safe and cherished, And although I was loathe to admit it there hadn't been anyone who had even come close to making me feel what Dean was making me feel in a long long time.

"Are you sure?" I was so lost in how good his mouth felt it took me a minute to realize he asked me a question.

Not wanting him to stop again I blinked to clear the cobwebs of lust and looked him straight in the eye. "Yes Dean I am sure, I want you, please." It might have been his name or the please but as soon as the words were out of my mouth he scooped me up into his arms and made his way towards my bedroom. Up until that moment I had thought being small, 5'1, was nothing but a headache. But that changed the moment I reached my arms around his neck and kissed his scruffy jaw while he placed me on the bed. It is a heady feeling to be carried to bed. He pulled back and looked at me, the need clearly written on his face. Reaching down he pulled loose knot that was the only thing holding the sheet in place. His eyes never left mine as the sheet fell away leaving me lying there in my simple black lace bra and panties. Turning he kicked his shoes off and pulled his shirt over his head. I was met with the incredible sight of his well muscled chest I wanted to run my hands all over the smooth taught skin. He leaned over me covering my body with his and placing soft kisses along my jaw line. My body arched against and I heard myself moaning again. My hands found their way to the smooth flat planes of his stomach and followed the dark trail of hair to the waste band of his pants I felt his whole body go tense. I unbuttoned his pants with nimble fingers and pushed them down his narrow hips, watching his cock spring free made me ache with need all the way to my core. He hadn't even touched me yet and I could already feel the wetness pooling. I took my hand and wrapped it around the length of him moving up and down and found myself fascinated with watching his face as he struggled for control. The power I felt with pleasing him made me bold and I rolled him over so that I could straddle his waist. Pressing my slick folds down onto his hard member with only my panties separating them was pure torture for both of and I felt his hips rising of the bed trying to get closer. He reached up and easily unclasped my bra rolling my pink nipples in his fingers gently to bring them to attention. Suddenly his hands grabbed my hips and forced me down onto him and I could feel the heat. I felt him slip his hands into the waistband of my panties and was about to adjust so he could slip them off when I heard the fabric tear and fall away. Gasping in surprise I found him smiling up at me. Before I could protest he was unwrapping a foil package and rolling it over his length. Where he had it hidden or how he was able to get it so quickly I didn't have the control to even think about. Not that he gave me any time because as soon as he was done he had me flipped onto my back with my legs cradling him towards my center. Reaching down he rubbed a slow circle on my clit and I found myself pressing into his hand begging with my body for him to go deeper.

"That's it Regan, Loose control for me. I want you to cum." His voice was like velvet and it washed over me as I felt myself tumble into orgasm. Closing my eyes and moaning I thrashed on the bed as I felt the world shatter around me. I opened my eyes to find him staring down at me with a look of smug satisfaction. Leaning down to kiss me he moved his whole body forward just as his lips met mine plunging his entire hard length deep inside of me and I nearly screamed at the sensation of it. He pulled back, he might have wanted to check if I was okay but I didn't let his get far. As soon as I felt his try to break our kiss and grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips back down to mine.

"mmmmmm, Regan you are so tight." With that he started to move in and out pressing so deep that with each thrust I was sure I was going to burst with sensation. I wanted to bed to plead to curse, anything to make this stop torture stop or to make sure it never stopped. I could feel the pressure building again. Wrapping my legs around him I tried to pull him deeper while my hands twisted the sheets into knots in an attempt to remain in control. Looking into his eyes I saw the exact moment he let himself go. Wanting to follow him off the cliff I threw my head back and just let the feeling wash over me. I saw the stars explode in my eyelids and realized he had stopped moving but was pressing me into the bed as the waves of my orgasm forced him into his own.

The next thing I remember was the chill the drying sweat on the back of my neck was creating and the pleasant warmth of his body still lying partially on top of me.

If I was a cat I would have purred with contentment. I felt spent and deliciously sore, "Thank you." the words were barely audible, I felt them against my neck almost as much as I heard them. "I thought I was the one that needed to thank you Gallant Knight?" He smiled and that and reached down and pulled the covers over us both and I found myself drifting to sleep. "Dean? If your not here in the morning I want to say thank you one more time. You really are my hero." I thought I heard him snort but I was too tired to argue. Sleep had claimed me.

I wasn't surprised to find myself alone in my bed when I woke. I didn't know anything about Dean but my guess would be he wasn't a commitment kind of guy. In my head I could have created a fantasy where he was my perfect mate and I could picture children with my dark hair and his intense green eyes but it would only be a fantasy. In the harsh light of morning "the plan" was back in the forefront of my mind. (Quotes or no quotes?) Dean had rescued me and made me feel like a women and for that he would always hold a sacred place in my heart but as much as a girl loves the idea of a knight in shinning armor us liberated ladies know that in the real world we usually have to do the saving ourselves. Peter kidnapped six months ago. I am a smart girl. Harvard remember? Yeah well smart girls know you only get one second chance and you can't count of heroes to come along when you need them. Smart girls take steps to protect them selves. This smart girl has spent the last six months learning how to handle a handgun and taken 3 classes a week in Aikido. This smart girl is now an expert marksman and knows half a dozen pressure points that will make you crumple like a little girl. This smart girl doesn't need Dean Winchester to save her. She would however love to be able to feel the heat of his mouth on her skin again. Even if it was only for one night.


End file.
